


偷心魔术师

by CBeN



Category: all啵 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBeN/pseuds/CBeN
Kudos: 7





	偷心魔术师

他出来了。  
我悄悄的躲在草丛中，举着相机等着。  
别墅门口拥吻的人交换着口中的津液，发出啧啧的水声。矮一点的那个男人，是我今天的目标，或者说，是我一直以来蹲守的目标，王一博。  
终于分开了。  
他好像看到我了。  
他朝我微微一笑，把头埋进了高一点男人的胸口。  
该死。  
我是一个狗仔，可我也是一个有追求的狗仔，我绝不拍没有脸的照，爆靠身形的料。  
王一博朝我走过来了。  
“你好啊，狗仔先生。”  
他旁边的男人好像姓黄，是个医生。  
“亲爱的，再见。”

“你别想动他。”  
“黄医生，你大概还不知道，你的小情人和很多人睡过了吧。”  
黄景瑜笑了笑，转了转手上的戒指。  
“他是罂粟，戒不掉的瘾，狗仔先生，我劝你不要尝试。”  
我当然知道。

第二天我又见到了他。  
我换了个身份，作为太子爷，或者作为王一博新戏的投资方，站在片场。  
王一博和刘昊然在拍床戏。  
我看着王一博，灵巧如蛇的细腰在刘昊然身下扭动，细白的大腿紧紧缠住身上人的腰，面色潮红，陷入欲海，透过清冷眉眼，炽欲燃烧。脸上展现着陷入情欲的高潮表情，绯红的眼尾向上挑动，转头给了我一个媚眼。  
越来越有趣了。  
下戏了，我转头去找刘昊然。  
“影帝大人，你可知你的小情人是个什么样的人吗？”  
对面的人猛地一抬头，被称为国民弟弟的初恋脸忽然变色，然后笑了笑，露出两颗虎牙。  
“你休想动他。”  
似猛虎出山。  
“你可是第二个跟我说这句话的人了呢。”  
“他身上有一种令人沉迷的魔力，你最好离他远点。”

“狗仔先生，我们又见面了。”  
他看着我，剔透的银丝还垂在嘴角，不在意的抬起袖子，轻轻拭去。  
我完了，我听到我的心说。

晚上我又见到了他。  
酒店微微虚掩着的门，阵阵呻吟透过门缝，传进我的耳朵里。  
哦，是制片人李汶瀚。  
透过门缝，半阖双目的王一博四肢纠缠在李汶瀚身上，身上的人猛烈的冲撞使他未卸妆的眼角的那笔朱砂灵动翩飞，桃色入眸，映成绝美的画卷。  
他好像又看到我了。


End file.
